User blog:ClockworkFirefly/The Top 11 Cartoon Theme Songs
Hello and welcome, I'm The Clockwork Critic (Name needs work) and welcome to the very first installment of my review series. This will be a regular series with basically me giving opinions about whatever the hell I think about (and NO! 'Film vs Film is ''not cancelled, I'm just lazy as fuck). Today I have decided to start this series with my Top 11 Cartoon Theme Songs! I'm also obligated to tell you that this is MY opinion and it doesn't really matter to anyone else but me. So let's start off this series with The Top 11 Cartoon Theme Songs! Why Top 11? Because I like to go one step beyond. GravityMan: Wow! '''That's an original idea! Shut up! Anyway... Number 11: DuckTales: Okay, This one was a guarantee for any cartoon theme list! The catchy melody and the impressive vocals for this song will catch anybody's ears by default. Let's be honest though, just say the word "DuckTales" to anyone over the age of 25 and expect them to say "DuckTales! WOO-HOO! I personally think this is an great theme for the cartoon, but I have two reasons why this isn't higher. One is that I can't really remember that much from the original series. I'm not saying that it's a bad series, it's just I don't really remember anything from the show. Two is that while I do think the theme song is great, I don't think it's one of the greatest theme songs of all time like others say it is. It's good but it's not along the lines of the top two or three coming up. This theme however will remain to be a classic for many theme song lovers. Number 10: Kim Possible: Shut up! I like this show and this theme song is no exception. Sung by the great Christina Milian, this song had a fast beat and interesting lyrics which helped it last to this day. I watched this show when I was like 6 and I can remember nearly everything about this show especially the theme (unlike DuckTales). You can't help but want to whoop some ass in cargo pants and an auburn wig as soon as you hear it. I guess that my only real complaint about the song is that some of the "interesting lyrics" can get a little too "Fempower", just listen to the first couple lyrics. Overall, this is a great and fun song with a fast paced beat and can knock the socks off anyone who has never heard it before. Number 9: Teen Titans: When there's trouble you know who to call... Ah yes, this theme song is one that everyone has heard in their lifetime. The theme song is performed by "ahem" Puffy AmiYumi and is best known for it's Japanese-esque sound and great instrumental in the background. Hell, go up to one nerd and say the first couple words to the song and you'll end up hearing a loud TEEN TITANS! (Yes, I used the same line twice, so?). It's interesting to note that episodes sung in Japanese are intended to be humorous and comedic while episodes sung in English are serious and somber. If you haven't heard this song before, have you been living under a giant fucking rock? I demand you go listen to it now! Number 8: Inspector Gadget: This tune is so simple and soft yet so catchy at the same damn time! Aw screw it, I motherfucking dare you all reading not to think either "Wooh Hoo!" or "Duh nuh nuh nuh". Inspector Gadget was worse at his job than Donald Trump is at running for president, goofing off while other hard-working family members do the work. But it's hard not to love this guy with a song this great. For all of you readers who don't think the theme song is catchy, go to the hospital or psychiatric ward and apply yourself now! Number 7: Animaniacs: What time is it for? Animaniacs was my childhood and this theme has to be heard at least once in someone's lifetime. Composed by Richard Newman, this theme song captured the humor, exuberance, and downright silliness of the series. It's also one hell of an earworm, I can't imagine myself thinking about this magnificent theme as soon as it ends on the T.V. screen. The series itself is a classic for many 90's kids and kids can find a lot of humor and charm to the series. All I can say is that this theme is zany to the max and now I have baloney in my slacks. (PS It's not as pleasant as they make it out to be though) Number 6: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Now here i'm staunchly talking about the original 1987 theme song rather than the others. I am fond of the 2003 and 2012 theme song (minus Fast Forward), but I feel like no other theme will top this one. Easily one of the most recognizable theme songs for an animated series, TMNT is one theme no one could ever dislike (unless if you have no taste :P). It actually does an amazing job doing two things that most theme songs aren't good at. One is that it does it's job explaining the series and characters without making it dull and tedious like some themes. Two is that due to my guilty fondness of cheesy 80's music, this song has all of the package (Guitar Riff, Cheesy Synths, etc.). Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles will be a theme song that nearly anyone can love and rock out too. Number 5: Darkwing Duck: Holy shit this theme is one of, if not thee greatest theme song from the 1980's! Darkwing Duck is a relatively silly show with some offbeat gags and strange villains (I guess that's the purpose), but this theme song makes me wanna dance! Disney theme songs are usually good with unforgettable music to them and this one is no exception. Darkwing Duck's theme is memorable, intelligent, and really good at showing what a catchy tune is supposed to be. Seriously similar to how some people get the DuckTales theme stuck in their heads, I can't get Darkwing Duck out of my head! This theme will always get my tailfeather shaking (Yes, I just said that) and my smile growing. Number 4: X-Men: The Animated Series: Okay I know what you're thinking, "Why isn't Batman: The Animated Series here?" Well I personally think while it is a terrific intro to one of the greatest animated series of all time, It's not the memorable in my opinion. X-Men however is a completely different story. This fucking epic theme song has incredible power chords and a kick-ass beat you can't turn away to. This song can make anyone or anything fell badass and powerful anytime. Hell, you could put this in X-Men Origins: Wolverine and even it could be as badass and powerful! Only a true composer of pure excellence could make this like Ron Wasserman. The man created the themes of Dragon Ball, VR Troopers, and even the Power Rangers. This theme song will always hold a special place in my heart for one of the best theme songs of all time. (P.S. Look up the Japanese intro, you will die by it's awesomeness) Number 3: Pokemon I wanna be the very best... Raise your hand if you've never heard this theme, now go to the corner of shame. Pokemon's theme is probably one of the most iconic themes in all of history. You could not escape this theme song during the gigantic Pokemon craze in the 1990's. This theme is so over the top and so hauntingly memorable that nobody could deny this tune. The theme has an epic guitar in it and so much enthusiasm in it like the singer is putting a lot of passion into it. While some theme songs in the 1990's had lost a bit of charm, this theme overly energetic nature brought the that spirit back. Number 2: The Spectacular Spider-Man: Everyone has a theme song from their childhood, for me it's this theme song. Not counting Anime, this cartoon has got to be my favorite animated series of all time due to the pure flawlessness and nostalgia of this series. The theme song is also one of the most kick-ass themes of all time! With it's rock n roll-esque sound and spectacular (pun intended) instrumental, this song could pass off as an actual single! (mostly). Once you listen to this beautifully amazing song, you will not stop listening to it for the next couple years (similar to yours truly). This was actually originally supposed to take the number one spot, but one song had just a little bit more of what make a perfect theme song. What could that be? well find out... After these honorable mentions... Honorable Mentions * Transformers * G.I. Joe * The Powerpuff Girls * Captain Planet and the Planeteers * Danny Phantom (Actually, put this as an unofficial #12) Number 1: The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes I think that this theme song is not only one of the greatest theme songs, but probably the best theme song of all time in my opinion. This epic song has everything to good theme such as a catchy beat and moderately explaining the show withouht shoving it in your face. The lyrics carry so much weight and it feels like the song is one big badass buildup to something that will change you forever. I have seen nearly ever episode of the series and I can say the series is as badass as the theme (I Highly recommend it). This theme song feels like more of a hard rock song you'd here on VH1 rather a TV-Y7 superhero show. Everytime I listen to this masterpiece, I feel like my head is going to explode into confetti in pure epicness of the song. I don't think that there will ever be a song to top the greatest cartoon theme song of all time... Did I miss any? Was there any themes you like? Headdod below in the comments to comment about the list, tell some theme songs that you like, and recommend some new content for the future. Thanks for reading! Forever fight as one... Category:Blog posts